Halloween Party
by Kikico Coffey
Summary: Especial de Halloween. One-shot. Shinigami-Sama ha decidido hacer una fiesta de Halloween donde todos deben ir disfrazados, además les tiene una especial sorpresa. ¿Cuál será? ¿Qué harán Maka y Soul al respecto? UA. SxM.


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece si no a Atsushi Okubo.**

_¡Un especial de Halloween de Soul Eater!_

_

* * *

_

**Halloween Party**

_.~ __**L**__a muerte es un castigo para algunos, para otros un regalo, y para muchos un favor ~._

**T**odos estaban preocupados de arreglar sus trajes para verse bien en aquella fiesta. Era 31 de octubre, el día de Halloween. Shinigami – Sama había decidido y planeado hacer una fiesta hace como un mes, junto a su hijo. Según él, siendo el Dios de la Muerte, debía por lo menos hacer una gran fiesta para que todos sus alumnos se divirtieran y además les tenía una sorpresa.

El único requisito para asistir era ir vestido con algún traje macabro. Bueno, macabro entre comillas, ya que igual había otros casos, principalmente de chicas, que vestían de princesas o hadas. Pero el Dios de la Muerte era tan gentil que le restaba importancia.

En aquella fiesta ya se encontraban todos los estudiantes de la Academia. En un rincón estaban Maka y todos sus amigos, y cada uno vestía un traje diferente confeccionado principalmente por Liz. La mayor de las Thompson vestía un traje de Caperucita Roja pero algo maléfico y tétrico. Su hermana llevaba puesto un disfraz de calabaza. Tsubaki se disfrazó de novia muerta. Black Star no llevaba traje, ya que según él se vestiría de Dios, pero el ya era un Dios así que no era necesario. Kid usaba un traje igual al de su padre. Chrona usaba un vestido algo gótico y tenía su cara pintada como calavera. Soul se vistió de vampiro con capa incluida y Maka se disfrazó de bruja contra su voluntad.

— ¿Por qué debo vestirme de bruja? — preguntó algo fastidiada la rubia — ¿No se supone que nosotros estamos contra de su existencia y me hacen vestirme como una?

— ¡Vamos Maka! El traje era perfecto para ti, además te ves muy linda así – contestó emocionada Liz.

— Simplemente espero que nadie me confunda con una de verdad y me mate ahí mismo… - dijo en un suspiro Maka, ignorando el cumplido.

— No te quejes tanto, que yo tampoco me veo tan _cool _y no digo nada — susurró Soul intentando que nadie lo oyera.

— ¡Ya cállense, que si no fuera por mí nadie hubiera podido entrar! — exclamó algo molesta Liz, pero luego al ver a un guapo estudiante vestido de noble antiguo olvidó todo su enojo.

Kid carraspeó para llamar la atención de los demás.

— ¡Bien chicos! — exclamó — Ahora diviértanse y coman algo. Yo estaré vigilando que no se rompa la simetría del lugar. ¡Ah! y acuérdense de la sorpresa~

Dicho esto guiñó un ojo y se fue, perdiéndose entre la multitud presente.

Todos lo miraron extrañados. ¿Cuál sería la famosa sorpresa que a cada rato mencionaban? Conociendo a Shinigami – Sama podía ser cualquier cosa, así que no sería buena idea gastar su tiempo adivinando que sería.

Soul miró a su alrededor y suspiró.

— Bueno, será mejor que comamos algo o nos dará hambre cuando no haya nada…

Todos los chicos asintieron y el más emocionado era Black Star.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Tenía un hambre de los dioses! — exclamó.

Se dirigieron a la mesa donde se encontraban los bocadillos, pero al llegar quedaron totalmente sorprendidos. En fuentes de calabaza se encontraban todo tipo de dulces y galletas con formas tétricas como arañas, fantasmas, gatos o murciélagos; pastelitos con forma de calavera, calabazas rellenas con quién sabe qué y algo parecido a tela de araña comestible. Pero lo más extraño era el ponche, que se encontraba en una ponchera con forma de calavera. La bebida simulaba ser sangre y flotaban pequeños caramelos con forma de ojos.

Maka y Liz fruncieron la boca y miraron la comida con algo de desconfianza.

— Shinigami – Sama es tan…

— ¡Infantil! — murmuraron todos al unísono.

Black Star tomo una calabaza rellena y la inspeccionó con detención. La olisqueó como si fuera un perro y luego sonrió.

— ¡Hey, huele muy bien! — exclamó, para luego darle una mordida a la golosina — ¡Y lo de adentro es gelatina!

— ¡Y este ponche esta delicioso! Sabe a frutos rojos… y los ojos a frambuesa — dijo emocionada Patty, quién ya se encontraba con un vaso con ponche en sus manos.

— Bueno, por lo menos la comida es comestible — murmuró el albino sonriendo, para luego tomar una galleta — Igual se ve bien.

Todos copiaron su acción y tomaron algún dulce de todas las fuentes que se encontraban. Y lo que decían los chicos era verdad, simplemente aquellas golosinas estaban riquísimas.

De pronto, mientras colocaba una galleta sobre sus labios, Maka miró de soslayo a su arma. Sabía que se veía muy guapo con aquella capa, su tez pálida y sus ojeras pintadas. Le daba un aspecto algo… elegante.

Sonrió. Hace un buen tiempo se había dado cuenta que le gustaba Soul, pero no quería darse falsas ilusiones debido a que ella no era su tipo. Además él era un idiota que jamás se daría cuenta de nada. Pero a pesar de eso ella no sufría, ya que estaba esperando la ocasión perfecta para, por lo menos, confesarse.

Mientras pensaba en eso, no se había percatado que su compañero había colocado una galleta frente a su rostro. Lo miró confundida y el albino movió la galleta para que la tomara.

— Es de chocolate. Tu sabor favorito — dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Maka la tomó.

— G-gracias – murmuró apenada. Miró el dulce que se encontraba entre sus dedos. Efectivamente era de chocolate y tenía forma de sombrero de bruja.

Soul rió y señalo la golosina.

— Le viene a tu disfraz.

La rubia lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no estaba enojada.

— Soul…

— ¿Qué?

— Eres un idiota — murmuró con un tono de burla.

El peliblanco abrió la boca para quejarse, pero al ver una linda sonrisa en el rostro de su compañera, decidió no decir nada. A cambio, le regalo una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

Estuvieron unos escasos segundos en silencio, mientras Maka comía su galleta. Al instante apareció Kid en el escenario con su traje de Dios de la Muerte. Caminó con la espalda totalmente derecha hacía el micrófono que se encontraba justo al medio. Carraspeó y afinó un poco su garganta.

— Bueno chicos, es hora del… ¡baile de Halloween! Así que búsquense una pareja. Al final de baile diremos nuestra tan ansiada sorpresa~… ¡Disfruten!

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y desapareció del escenario. En su lugar apareció su padre, pero con una máscara de calavera algo tétrica, pero por sus divertidos movimientos se supo enseguida que era él.

— ¡Holi-holitas! — saludó con su voz graciosa — Como dijo mi hijo ahora viene el baile y después la sorpresa que les preparé, que es…

— ¡Papá cállate! ¡No digas aún la sorpresa! — gritó Kid desde abajo del escenario — ¡Romperás la simetría de nuestro plan!

— ¡Oh! Es verdad… ¡qué tonto soy! — contestó el Dios de la Muerte mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su cabeza — ¡Vamos chicos, a bailar!

De fondo, sonó una música al principio pegajosa. Todos los chicos se buscaron una pareja. Tsubaki iba a bailar con Black Star, Kid con Chrona, Liz con el chico vestido de noble y Patty con el amigo del chico. Maka era la única que aún no había encontrado una pareja. Por su mente pasó la imagen de Soul, no quería hacer esto pero prefería mil veces bailar con él con un desconocido.

Al voltear su rostro para buscar a su arma, lo encontró rodeado por tres chicas que pedían que bailara con ellas. Frunció el ceño molesta, pero luego lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Ahora debía encontrar otra pareja pronto, aunque no fuera él.

Miró a su alrededor para ver quien se encontraba aún solo, y cuando se dirigió nerviosa a un grupo de chicos aparentemente sin pareja, alguien la llamó por la espalda.

Al girar su rostro se sorprendió al encontrar la mirada carmesí de Soul. Sus ojos decían que estaba algo nervioso. Aclaró un poco su garganta para poder hablar.

— M-maka… — titubeó para luego pasar su lengua por sus colmillos falsos y sonreír de una manera nerviosa — ¿Quieresbailarconmigo?

— ¿Qué has dicho?

Soul suspiró y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

— Te pregunté si querías bailar conmigo… — dijo algo sonrojado. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Maka pensó rápidamente en una excusa — No es que quiera bailar contigo… o sea, un chico tan _cool_ como yo no baila. Pero, prefiero bailar contigo que con una de esas chicas acosadoras…

Maka rodó los ojos y luego rió.

— Pero sabes que soy una pésima bailarina…

— Bueno, aquí tienes a alguien que te puede enseñar.

Le tendió la mano a la rubia y la llevo al centro de la pista de baile. En un principio, a Maka le costaba mucho moverse; pero entre pasaban más canciones empezó a tomar el ritmo.

— ¿Ves que tener un buen profesor sirve? — preguntó divertido Soul.

No se habían dado cuenta que el tiempo estaba pasando rápido. Quedaba muy poco para las doce de la noche, o sea, era el horario perfecto para dar a conocer la tan esperada sorpresa.

Shinigami – Sama volvió a aparecer en el escenario. Esta vez llevaba su máscara de siempre y un pequeño corbatín rojo. Traía en sus enormes manos varias tarjetitas con bordes dorados. La música se cortó y los reflectores apuntaban toda su luz hacía el escenario. Si no fuera por la fiesta, todos hubieran creído que era un programa de televisión.

— Bien chicos, es hora de la sorpresa — murmuró emocionado el Dios de la Muerte ante el micrófono — Lo que tenemos pensado hacer es…

De fondo se escuchó una música de redoble de tambores, para darle emoción. Kid tomaba el tiempo con su reloj para que su padre dijera en el momento preciso la verdad. Luego de 8 segundos, alzó el pulgar y su padre captó la señal.

— Lo que haremos ahora es… ¡elegir nuestro rey y nuestra reina de Halloween!

Todos murmuraron un _¿qué? _al mismo tiempo. No era la sorpresa que esperaban, pero también podría ser divertido. Pero, ¿quiénes serían el rey y la reina?

— Para esto tenemos nuestro dominados. ¡Elegimos los mejores disfraces!

— ¡Claro que el rey seré yo! ¡Yo soy el hombre que superará a los Dioses! — se escuchó gritar de algún lado a Black Star.

— ¡Tú ni siquiera tienes disfraz, asimétrico!

— ¡Cállate humano! Yo estoy vestido de Dios, pero ya soy un Dios; así que es completamente innecesario un tonto disfraz — contestó, pero fue completamente ignorado y nadie más le presto atención.

— Prosigamos — continuó Shinigami mientras abría una de las tarjetitas — Nuestras dominadas femeninas son… ¡Liz, Tsubaki y…!

Las aludidas se sorprendieron y subieron al escenario, mientras las demás chicas esperaban ansiosas quién era la próxima. Bueno, todas menos Maka quién no se tomó muy enserio el asunto. Además, sabía de sobra que la próxima no iba a ser ella.

— ¡Maka! — exclamó Shinigami.

Abrió los ojos de la impresión. ¿Ella? ¿Pero que estaba pasando? Debería ser un error… Pero al ver que el Dios de la Muerte no se corregía, subió al escenario.

— Aquí están nuestras dominadas a reina. Ahora vienes los reyes… — volvió a abrir otra de sus tarjetas con bordes dorados — Nuestros candidatos son… ¡Ox, Harvar y… Soul!

Los dominados subieron al escenario ante los aplausos de los demás. Ox estaba vestido de momia y Harvar de hombre lobo. Soul mantuvo una actitud sería que le iba muy bien a su disfraz de vampiro.

Pero Maka, era la más sorprendida. ¿Soul… rey? Eso sería algo extraño y gracioso. Aunque… ¿Qué ocurriría si ella fuera la reina? Eso sería aún más extraño, pero no gracioso.

— Ahora, querido chicos… ¡deben votar por sus preferidos! Diremos los ganadores cuando contemos los votos~

En ese preciso instante, todos los estudiantes presente murmuraban y elegían quienes debían ser los reyes.

Maka de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Soul y suspiraba, porque sabía que él iba a salir rey –era algo obvio por lo guapo que se veía- pero ella… no.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, los votos estaban contados. Kid se dirigió donde Shinigami y le susurró los nombres de los ganadores en el oído. Éste rió y tocó el micrófono que generó un ruido que llamó la atención de todos.

— ¡Ya tenemos nuestros ganadores! Los reyes de Halloween son… — esperó unos segundo para darle emoción al asunto — ¡Soul y Maka!

— ¡¿Qué? — gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Ves Maka? ¡Te dije que te veías linda con ese disfraz! — exclamó desde algún lugar Liz.

— D-debe haber un error… — Titubeó la rubia — yo no puedo ser la reina…

— ¿Y por qué no? Tu disfraz esta muy bueno, Makita. Además las brujas con sus hechizos son tétricas — contestó Shinigami riéndose — ¡Ambos ahora acérquense al centro del escenario para darles sus coronas!

Los chicos obedecieron y Kid llevó las coronas. Eran negras y tenían calabazas como joyas. Su padre los coronó y pidió un aplauso para los confundidos ganadores.

— ¡Ahora nuestros reyes bailarán un lento de Halloween!

— ¡¿Acaso es una broma? — dijo Soul alterado.

— No, no lo es.

— ¡P-pero…!

— Sólo háganlo o habrá truco esta noche — amenazó el Dios de la Muerte con voz macabra.

Maka y Soul tragaron saliva y asintieron. Se miraron por unos segundos, sonrojándose. Soul le tendió su mano a Maka, la cual aceptó. La llevo de nuevo a la pista de baile. De fondo, esta vez se escucho una música lenta y algo… romántica. La mano de Soul se posó sobre la cintura de su compañera y la mano de Maka se posó sobre el hombro de su arma. Y empezaron a bailar ante la mirada de todos los estudiantes del Shibusen.

Al principio fue algo complicado, ya que Maka no sabía bailar lentos. Pero el albino la iba guiando, así que la tarea se hacía más fácil.

Luego, todos los presentes empezaron a bailar lentamente. Ahora nuestros reyes no eran los únicos que bailaban, sino unos más del montón. A pesar que se notaban por las coronas sobre sus cabezas, por unos escasos momentos dejaron de ser el centro de atención.

Era el momento perfecto para conversar en el baile.

— Maka — susurró el albino — ¿Sabes que te ves muy linda vestida de bruja?

La aludida se sonrojó.

— No bromees…

— ¡No estoy bromeando! Aunque no sabría que hacer con tus "hechizos"…

La rubia rodó los ojos. Decidió también molestarlo y cohibirlo un poco.

— Tú también te ves muy guapo así, Soul.

Un muy, pero muy pequeño sonrojo apareció en las pálidas mejillas del arma producto del maquillaje.

— Yo ya sabía eso, por algo soy el chico más _cool _en esta escuela — dijo con una sonrisa — Y por eso soy el rey de esta fiesta, ¿No crees?

— ¿Y yo qué? Yo soy la reina. Igual debo ser algo _cool_, ¿no?

Soul abrió levemente los ojos. Pero luego sonrió y se acercó lentamente al oído de su compañera.

— Eso es porque eres la persona perfecta para ser mi reina…

Maka se sorprendió. Creyó que por el enorme ruido que había en el lugar y por el calor de éste pudo haber escuchado aquella confesión.

Pero la expresión de Soul decía que efectivamente aquella oración había salido de su boca.

— No es el lugar perfecto para decir esto… pero la oportunidad ya está. Maka yo…

— Me gustas, Soul — lo interrumpió. Desde hace tiempo había soñado confesarle sus sentimientos, y como había dicho Soul, era la oportunidad perfecta.

El albino volvió a sonreír. Tal vez cuántas veces había sonreído en aquella fiesta.

— Maka, elige: ¿Trato o Truco?

La chica lo miró confundida. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ¿Acaso no escuchó su confesión?

— Elige.

— Trato — dijo no tan segura de su decisión.

— Bueno, tú lo pediste.

Dicho esto, se acercó de manera rápida al rostro de la rubia. La distancia entre sus rostros cada vez se hacía más corta y en cosa de segundos los labios de Soul se posaron sobre los de Maka.

En un principio la técnica se quedó estática, pero pronto empezó a corresponder. Y ahí, en esa fiesta de Halloween y ante todas las miradas de los presentes se dieron su primer beso. No como rey y reina de la fiesta, sino que demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Cuando se separaron, Soul rompió el silencio.

— Menos mal que elegiste trato.

— ¿Y que hubiera pasado si hubiera elegido truco?

— Secreto — contestó guiñando un ojo.

Maka rió. Y ambos se miraron a los ojos diciéndose _me gustas, te quiero _y _te amo_. Pero claro, también valía con las palabras:

— Te amo — se dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, una y otra vez.

Siguieron bailando al compás de la música lenta, hasta que bien entrada la noche, la fiesta terminó en estruendosos aplausos y las risas de toda la multitud presente que se había divertido.

Y Shinigami – Sama ya estaba planeando una nueva fiesta para el próximo año.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Llevaba tiempo, no? Bueno, aqui les traje una pequeña historia de amor estilo Halloween xD Perdón, por alguna incoherencia, pero he tenido varios problemas que no me dejan escribir coherentemente (?) Me gustaría un review con su opinión owo_

_¡Y feliz Halloween para todos! _


End file.
